supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Petit Le Mans
The 2019 Motul Petit Le Mans took place at Michelin Raceway Road Atlanta from October 9-12, 2019. It is also the 22nd edition of the Petit Le Mans. It served as the 2019 WeatherTech SportsCar Championship finale, and the sixth race of the WeatherTech SportsCar Championship since it's inception in 2014. Magmortar was the defending champion. He successfully defended his title, defeating Vaporeon by 0.57 of a second. The race starts one hour later in 2019. Instead of it starting at 11:05 AM and ending at 9:05 PM, it starts at 12:05 PM and ends at 10:05 PM. IndyCar announced at Anthoine Hubert's memorial at Portland that neither Metagross, Beartic nor Jirayu La-ongmanee are not participating in either Bathurst or Road Atlanta. Notably, La-ongmanee withdrew from both tournaments to focus on his coaching in The Face Men Thailand as well as preparing for the 2019 Luk Thung Cup. Also one of the reasons for La-ongmanee's withdrawal was his earrings which prevent him from representing IndyCar outside the series. Metagross and Beartic withdrew from both tournaments because of their weight. Entry list Only 34 cars were entered for the 2019 race, the lowest since 2013. It was likely due to drivers being unavailable for the event. IndyCar representatives * Abomasnow * Graham Rahal * Josef Newgarden * Pee Saderd * Ryan Hunter-Reay * Scott Dixon * Sébastien Bourdais * Simon Pagenaud * Spencer Pigot * Volcarona * Will Power As the Petit Le Mans was a sport car finale, neither Metagross, Beartic nor Jirayu La-ongmanee represented IndyCar in sport car events. Alexander Rossi was supposed to represent Acura Team Penske, but didn't because of his participation at the Bathurst 1000 the same weekend. Graham Rahal stepped in for Rossi, despite his height being a disadvantage. Pee Saderd was supposed to represent IndyCar, but withdrew from the event because of health issues. On Track Schedule IndyCar wanted the third round, quarterfinal, and semifinal matches to be before on-track activity begins. Sunday First round matches (non-Slovakia Open players): 11:00 AM to 9:00 PM EDT Monday First round matches (Slovakia Open players): 11:00 AM to 9:00 PM EDT Tuesday Second round matches: 11:00 AM to 9:00 PM EDT Wednesday Third round motorsport matches: 11:00 AM to 11:30 AM EDT 3:45 PM to 4:15 PM EDT Practice 1 Porsche GT3 Cup USA 4:30 PM to 5:00 PM EDT Practice 1 Prototype Challenge 6:00 PM to 9:00 PM EDT IndyCar Cup Thursday 6:45 AM to 7:15 AM EDT Quarterfinal motorsport matches 8:00 AM to 8:45 AM EDT Practice 2 Porsche GT3 Cup USA 9:00 AM to 10:00 AM EDT Practice 1 Michelin Pilot Challenge 10:15 AM to 11:00 AM EDT Practice 2 Prototype Challenge 11:15 AM to 12:00 PM EDT Practice 1 (DPi/LMP2/GTLM) WeatherTech Championship 11:30 AM to 12:00 PM EDT Practice 1 (GTD) WeatherTech Championship 12:00 PM to 12:15 PM EDT Practice 1 (GTD Silver/Bronze Only) WeatherTech Championship 12:35 PM to 12:50 PM EDT Qualifying Porsche GT3 Cup USA 1:05 PM to 1:50 PM EDT Practice 2 Michelin Pilot Challenge 2:40 PM to 2:55 PM EDT Qualifying Prototype Challenge 3:15 PM to 4:15 PM EDT Practice 2 (All Classes) WeatherTech Championship 4:35 PM to 4:50 PM EDT Practice 3 Michelin Pilot Challenge 5:00 PM to 5:15 PM EDT Qualifying (TCR) Michelin Pilot Challenge 5:20 PM to 5:35 PM EDT Qualifying (GS) Michelin Pilot Challenge 5:55 PM to 6:40 PM EDT Race 1 of 2 Porsche GT3 Cup USA 7:30 PM to 9:00 PM EDT Practice 3 (All Classes) WeatherTech Championship Friday 6:45 AM to 7:15 AM EDT Semifinal motorsport matches 8:00 AM to 9:45 AM EDT Race Prototype Challenge 10:10 AM to 10:55 AM EDT Race 2 of 2 Porsche GT3 Cup USA 11:15 AM to 12:15 PM EDT Practice 4 WeatherTech Championship 1:25 PM to 3:25 PM EDT Race FOX Factory 120 Michelin Pilot Challenge 3:55 PM to 4:10 PM EDT Qualifying (GTD) WeatherTech Championship 4:20 PM to 4:35 PM EDT Qualifying (GTLM) WeatherTech Championship 4:45 PM to 5:00 PM EDT Qualifying (LMP2/DPi) WeatherTech Championship 5:45 PM to 6:15 PM EDT Final motorsport match Saturday 9:30 AM to 9:50 AM EDT Warm Up (All Classes) WeatherTech Championship 12:05 PM to 10:05 PM EDT Race Motul Petit Le Mans WeatherTech Championship Participants *Seedings are the seeds from Ninja vs. Juju and Jerry Springer vs. Doug Flutie, due to the death of Anthoine Hubert. Other entrants The following players earned main draw wildcards: * Dane Cameron * Hélio Castroneves * J. R. Hildebrand * Sage Karam * Madison Snow The following player earned a special exempt into the main draw: * Chanon Santinatornkul No qualifying, due to the race at Road Atlanta that will be 10 hours long Saturday. Draw Seeds Simon Pagenaud (Third round) Pee Saderd (Third round) Scott Dixon (Second round) Volcarona (Semifinals) Josef Newgarden (Third round) Will Power (First round) Ryan Hunter-Reay (Quarterfinals) Apolo Anton Ohno (Quarterfinals) Joey Fatone (First round, retired) Graham Rahal (First round) Ueli Kestenholz (First round) Mario Lopez (Third round) Decidueye (Semifinals) Honchkrow (First round) Heracross (Quarterfinals) Marko Manieri (Third round) Draw Finals Magmortar | RD1-score1-1='W | RD1-score1-2= | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= Adam Rippon | RD1-score2-1=+1.12 | RD1-score2-2= | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= 7 | RD1-team3= Ryan Hunter-Reay | RD1-score3-1=+1.44 | RD1-score3-2= | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4= 4 | RD1-team4= 'Volcarona | RD1-score4-1='W | RD1-score4-2= | RD1-score4-3= | RD1-seed5= 15 | RD1-team5= Heracross | RD1-score5-1=+0.44 | RD1-score5-2= | RD1-score5-3= | RD1-seed6= | RD1-team6= 'Vaporeon | RD1-score6-1='W | RD1-score6-2= | RD1-score6-3= | RD1-seed7= 8 | RD1-team7= Apolo Anton Ohno | RD1-score7-1=+0.03 | RD1-score7-2= | RD1-score7-3= | RD1-seed8= 13 | RD1-team8= 'Decidueye | RD1-score8-1='W | RD1-score8-2= | RD1-score8-3= | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= 'Magmortar | RD2-score1-1='W | RD2-score1-2= | RD2-score1-3= | RD2-seed2= 4 | RD2-team2= Volcarona | RD2-score2-1=+0.64 | RD2-score2-2= | RD2-score2-3= | RD2-seed3= | RD2-team3= 'Vaporeon | RD2-score3-1='W | RD2-score3-2= | RD2-score3-3= | RD2-seed4= 13 | RD2-team4= Decidueye | RD2-score4-1=+0.10 | RD2-score4-2= | RD2-score4-3= | RD3-seed1= | RD3-team1= 'Magmortar | RD3-score1-1='W | RD3-score1-2= | RD3-score1-3= | RD3-seed2= | RD3-team2= Vaporeon | RD3-score2-1=+0.57 | RD3-score2-2= | RD3-score2-3= }} Top half Section 1 'S Pagenaud | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2=4 | RD1-score01-3='7 | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= M Gupta | RD1-score02-1=4 | RD1-score02-2='6 | RD1-score02-3=5 | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'C Marshall | RD1-score03-1=2 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3='6 | RD1-seed04=WC | RD1-team04= D Cameron | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2=1 | RD1-score04-3=2 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= Alomomola | RD1-score05-1=3 | RD1-score05-2=4 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'Magmortar | RD1-score06-1='6 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07=SE | RD1-team07= 'C Santinatornkul | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2='6 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=14 | RD1-team08= Honchkrow | RD1-score08-1=4 | RD1-score08-2=4 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=11 | RD1-team09= U Kestenholz | RD1-score09-1=1 | RD1-score09-2=2 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= 'JP Montoya | RD1-score10-1='6 | RD1-score10-2='6 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= R Jennings | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2=2 | RD1-score11-3=1 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'A Rippon | RD1-score12-1=4 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3='6 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'Scolipede | RD1-score13-1=4 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3='6 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= C Nickson | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2=1 | RD1-score14-3=2 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= A Ford | RD1-score15-1=1 | RD1-score15-2=0 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=5 | RD1-team16= 'J Newgarden | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= 'S Pagenaud | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= C Marshall | RD2-score02-1=2 | RD2-score02-2=3 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'Magmortar | RD2-score03-1=4 | RD2-score03-2='6 | RD2-score03-3='6 | RD2-seed04=SE | RD2-team04= C Santinatornkul | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2=1 | RD2-score04-3=3 | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= JP Montoya | RD2-score05-1=4 | RD2-score05-2=2 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= 'A Rippon | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Scolipede | RD2-score07-1=2 | RD2-score07-2='6 | RD2-score07-3=5 | RD2-seed08=5 | RD2-team08= 'J Newgarden | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2=4 | RD2-score08-3='7 | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01= S Pagenaud | RD3-score01-1=+0.01 | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= 'Magmortar | RD3-score02-1='W | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= 'A Rippon | RD3-score03-1='W | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=5 | RD3-team04= J Newgarden | RD3-score04-1=+0.09 | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= 'Magmortar | RD4-score01-1='W | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= A Rippon | RD4-score02-1=+1.12 | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 'R Hunter-Reay | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Tyranitar | RD1-score02-1=2 | RD1-score02-2=3 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'Aurorus | RD1-score03-1=5 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3='6 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= H Zhang | RD1-score04-1='7 | RD1-score04-2=1 | RD1-score04-3=3 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'F Rosenqvist | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= S Pigot | RD1-score06-1=3 | RD1-score06-2=2 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= 'C Prošić | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2=3 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=9 | RD1-team08= J Fatone | RD1-score08-1=2 | RD1-score08-2=3r | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=16 | RD1-team09= 'M Manieri | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= J Bald | RD1-score10-1=2 | RD1-score10-2=3 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'K Kantathavorn | RD1-score11-1=4 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3='6 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= S Ferrucci | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2=1 | RD1-score12-3=2 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Yoshi | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2=2 | RD1-score13-3=1 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'Melmetal | RD1-score14-1=4 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3='6 | RD1-seed15=WC | RD1-team15= S Karam | RD1-score15-1=5 | RD1-score15-2=5 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=4 | RD1-team16= 'Volcarona | RD1-score16-1='7 | RD1-score16-2='7 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=7 | RD2-team01= 'R Hunter-Reay | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2=1 | RD2-score01-3='6 | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Aurorus | RD2-score02-1=2 | RD2-score02-2='6 | RD2-score02-3=3 | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'F Rosenqvist | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2='6 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= C Prošić | RD2-score04-1=3 | RD2-score04-2=0 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=16 | RD2-team05= 'M Manieri | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= K Kantathavorn | RD2-score06-1=1 | RD2-score06-2=2 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Melmetal | RD2-score07-1=1 | RD2-score07-2=4 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=4 | RD2-team08= 'Volcarona | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=7 | RD3-team01= 'R Hunter-Reay | RD3-score01-1='W | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= F Rosenqvist | RD3-score02-1=+0.06 | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=16 | RD3-team03= M Manieri | RD3-score03-1=+1.38 | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=4 | RD3-team04= 'Volcarona | RD3-score04-1='W | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=7 | RD4-team01= R Hunter-Reay | RD4-score01-1=+1.44 | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=4 | RD4-team02= 'Volcarona | RD4-score02-1='W | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Bottom half Section 3 'S Dixon | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Meltan | RD1-score02-1=0 | RD1-score02-2=2 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= T Wadleigh | RD1-score03-1=1 | RD1-score03-2=2 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'C Herta | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= J Fisher | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2=1 | RD1-score05-3=1 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'T Chainarong | RD1-score06-1=4 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3='6 | RD1-seed07=WC | RD1-team07= JR Hildebrand | RD1-score07-1=4 | RD1-score07-2='6 | RD1-score07-3=5 | RD1-seed08=15 | RD1-team08= 'Heracross | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2=1 | RD1-score08-3='7 | RD1-seed09=12 | RD1-team09= 'M Lopez | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= Ji Wattanasin | RD1-score10-1=3 | RD1-score10-2=3 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'P Sangpotirat | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2=4 | RD1-score11-3='6 | RD1-seed12=WC | RD1-team12= H Castroneves | RD1-score12-1=1 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3=3 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Larvesta | RD1-score13-1=2 | RD1-score13-2=3 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'Nidoking | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= 'Vaporeon | RD1-score15-1='6 | RD1-score15-2=1 | RD1-score15-3='7 | RD1-seed16=6 | RD1-team16= W Power | RD1-score16-1=2 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3=5 | RD2-seed01=3 | RD2-team01= S Dixon | RD2-score01-1=4 | RD2-score01-2=4 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= 'C Herta | RD2-score02-1='6 | RD2-score02-2='6 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= T Chainarong | RD2-score03-1=5 | RD2-score03-2=5 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=15 | RD2-team04= 'Heracross | RD2-score04-1='7 | RD2-score04-2='7 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=12 | RD2-team05= 'M Lopez | RD2-score05-1=4 | RD2-score05-2=5 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= P Sangpotirat | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2=2r | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Nidoking | RD2-score07-1=1 | RD2-score07-2=3 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= 'Vaporeon | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= C Herta | RD3-score01-1=+0.94 | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=15 | RD3-team02= 'Heracross | RD3-score02-1='W | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=12 | RD3-team03= M Lopez | RD3-score03-1=+2.38 | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= 'Vaporeon | RD3-score04-1='W | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=15 | RD4-team01= Heracross | RD4-score01-1=+0.44 | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= 'Vaporeon | RD4-score02-1='W | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 4 'AA Ohno | RD1-score01-1=4 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3='6 | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Machamp | RD1-score02-1='6 | RD1-score02-2=3 | RD1-score02-3=1 | RD1-seed03=WC | RD1-team03= 'M Snow | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= E Carpenter | RD1-score04-1=1 | RD1-score04-2=4 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'Rowlet | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= C Nicholson | RD1-score06-1=1 | RD1-score06-2=3 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= 'Amoonguss | RD1-score07-1='7 | RD1-score07-2='7 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=10 | RD1-team08= G Rahal | RD1-score08-1=5 | RD1-score08-2=5 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=13 | RD1-team09= 'Decidueye | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2=3 | RD1-score09-3='7 | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= C Marchant | RD1-score10-1=1 | RD1-score10-2='6 | RD1-score10-3=5 | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'M Leist | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2=2 | RD1-score11-3='7 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Venusaur | RD1-score12-1=1 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3=5 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Pidgeot | RD1-score13-1=1 | RD1-score13-2=5 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'M Manheim | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2='7 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Chespin | RD1-score15-1=4 | RD1-score15-2='6 | RD1-score15-3=1 | RD1-seed16=2 | RD1-team16= 'P Saderd | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2=4 | RD1-score16-3='6 | RD2-seed01=8 | RD2-team01= 'AA Ohno | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='7 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02=WC | RD2-team02= M Snow | RD2-score02-1=2 | RD2-score02-2=5 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'Rowlet | RD2-score03-1=4 | RD2-score03-2='6 | RD2-score03-3='7 | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= Amoonguss | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2=2 | RD2-score04-3=5 | RD2-seed05=13 | RD2-team05= 'Decidueye | RD2-score05-1=1 | RD2-score05-2='7 | RD2-score05-3='6 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= M Leist | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2=5 | RD2-score06-3=4 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= M Manheim | RD2-score07-1=0 | RD2-score07-2=5 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08= 'P Saderd | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='7 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=8 | RD3-team01= 'AA Ohno | RD3-score01-1='W | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= Rowlet | RD3-score02-1=+4.36 | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=13 | RD3-team03= 'Decidueye | RD3-score03-1='W | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=2 | RD3-team04= P Saderd | RD3-score04-1=DNF | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=8 | RD4-team01= AA Ohno | RD4-score01-1=+0.03 | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=13 | RD4-team02= 'Decidueye | RD4-score02-1='''W | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} IndyCar Cup There was an IndyCar Cup at the Petit Le Mans due to James Hinchcliffe and Alexander Rossi's participation at the 2019 Bathurst 1000. The event is scheduled for Wednesday night, starting at 6 PM because of track activity. This is the only Petit Le Mans event for Jirayu La-ongmanee, Beartic, and Metagross. This is the first Petit Le Mans cup held in IndyCar since 2012. Marco Andretti agreed to replace Pee Saderd because of the Russian's health concern for the 2019 Luk Thung Cup. This is the first time an unseeded player plays in a seeded cup in months. Similar to the 2018 FIFA World Cup, neither Canada, Netherlands, Chile nor the United States participated in the Cup finals. Honchkrow defeated Jirayu La-ongmanee, 2-0 in the final. La-ongmanee qualified despite not representing IndyCar in the race and playing the final tournament because of earrings. Similar to UEFA Euro 2004, Greece was the major underdog for the final and won against the heavily-favored player. Seeding pots '''Bold determines the name made the round of 16. Finals Beartic | RD1-score01-1=1 | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02=B2 | RD1-team02= 'Scott Dixon | RD1-score02-1='2 | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03=C1 | RD1-team03= 'Simon Pagenaud | RD1-score03-1='2 | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04=D2 | RD1-team04= Jakkapat Wattanasin | RD1-score04-1=0 | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05=E1 | RD1-team05= 'Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD1-score05-1='2 | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06=F2 | RD1-team06= Vaporeon | RD1-score06-1=1 | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07=G1 | RD1-team07= 'Volcarona | RD1-score07-1='2 | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=H2 | RD1-team08= Will Power | RD1-score08-1=1 | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=B1 | RD1-team09= Amoonguss | RD1-score09-1=1 | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10=A2 | RD1-team10= 'Honchkrow | RD1-score10-1='2 | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11=D1 | RD1-team11= 'Decidueye | RD1-score11-1='2 | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12=C2 | RD1-team12= Joey Fatone | RD1-score12-1=0 | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13=F1 | RD1-team13= 'Magmortar | RD1-score13-1='2 | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14=E2 | RD1-team14= Mario Lopez | RD1-score14-1=0 | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15=H1 | RD1-team15= 'Josef Newgarden | RD1-score15-1='2 | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=G2 | RD1-team16= Heracross | RD1-score16-1=0 | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=B2 | RD2-team01= Scott Dixon | RD2-score01-1=1 | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02=C1 | RD2-team02= 'Simon Pagenaud | RD2-score02-1='2 | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03=E1 | RD2-team03= 'Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD2-score03-1='2 | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=G1 | RD2-team04= Volcarona | RD2-score04-1=1 | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=A2 | RD2-team05= 'Honchkrow | RD2-score05-1='2 | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06=D1 | RD2-team06= Decidueye | RD2-score06-1=1 | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07=F1 | RD2-team07= 'Magmortar | RD2-score07-1='2 | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=H1 | RD2-team08= Josef Newgarden | RD2-score08-1=1 | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=C1 | RD3-team01= Simon Pagenaud | RD3-score01-1=1 | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=E1 | RD3-team02= 'Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD3-score02-1='2 | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=A2 | RD3-team03= 'Honchkrow | RD3-score03-1='2 | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=F1 | RD3-team04= Magmortar | RD3-score04-1=1 | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=E1 | RD4-team01= Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD4-score01-1=0 | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=A2 | RD4-team02= 'Honchkrow | RD4-score02-1='2 | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Group A Group B Group C Group D Pee Saderd was originally drawn in this group. Because of Saderd's health, Marco Andretti replaced him and agreed to participate. Group E Group F Group G Group H Trivia Category:2019 in motorsport Category:2019 in the United States Category:2019 in tennis